Expressionless fate
by CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123
Summary: Hey! This is just a little one-shot about Tigerstar's death from his point of view. His thoughts feelings etc etc. It might be a two-shot, all is explained inside. Please read and review! Flamers shall be thrown in the dungeon! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha


**Expressionless fate**

**Hi Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING in ages, especially sorry to Mistfur and SnowsongIsAJaypawFan, who I promised new chapters to in a Bright Cloud and Feels like Forever. **

**This is just a little two-shot, Tigerstar's death from his POV, and the next chapter, Just a flick of a Tail, is what **_**I**_** think he was like as an apprentice. If I get enough reviews, I'll add a third chapter, about Tigerstar's death from Goldenflower's POV**

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned warriors, Feathertail would've survived the fall, the three would belong to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and Spottedleaf and Firestar would never have loved each other.**

**Bold – Authors Note**

_Underlined __Italics – Flashback_

_Italics – thoughts _

Tigerstar's POV

This was going wrong, oh so wrong.

"_BloodClan! Attack!" I yowled. Not a single cat moved, not even a ripple of fur. I looked at Scourge and found mutiny and hatred there._

"_My clan attacks when I order them."_

"_Well then order them!" _

I immediately regret that, as now I watch the claws of death staring at me, not even a hesitation to show that this blood-thirsty cat cared he was about to take a life. Oh yes, I could move, but if I did, then he would slice me open. I grimace as I picture the icy cold claws slicing through my belly, taking my life. I try to be strong. After all, I do have nine lives. What's he gonna do? Take them all at once? I'd like to see him try.

"_Firepaw! Firepaw!" I stared at the kittypet with a look of contempt. Once leafbare came, he'd go crying home to his twolegs, proving that he can't change his ways as a soft kittypet. __Bluestar was such an idiot, actually accepting that kittypet into the clan. I smirked because once my plan was over, ThunderClan would be great._

Bluestar was a mouse-brain. Now at the lead of ThunderClan, was Firestar. I may as well call him Rusty, as that was his _kittypet_ name. He was just standing there, my traitorous son sitting behind him. _Do something, before this puny cat rips me open!_ I think again, eyeing Scourge's sharp claws. I look away. But when I look at Scourge again, I see his claws flexing against the tough grass.

"BloodClan! Attack now! This is what I brought you here for!" I yowl again. Once again, no cat moves.

"_No," Bluestar growled. "No more fighting Tigerclaw, leave our sight." Slwly I got up. I swivled my head, looking for Darkstripe. Soon I found him. _

"_Don't think I'm finished," I hissed, hatred clear in my voice. "I'll be leader yet." _

I had truly believed that. Look now where it's gotten me!

"_And any cat who comes with me willl be well looked after. Darkstripe?" I waited silently for Darkstripe to get up and follow me, but the warrior stayed where he was._

"_I trusted you, Tigerclaw," he protested. "I thought you were the finest warrior in the forest, But you plotted with that… that _tyrant!_" – I knew he was talking of Brokentail, but hey, I needed his help! – "and you said nothing to me. And now you expect me to come with you?" I nearly gaped. But I shrugged, looking strong. _

"_I needed Brokentail's help to make contact with the rogue cats. If you choose to take it personally, that's your problem," I growled. Inwardly I thought "Coward."_

"_Longtail?" I asked._

"_Come with you, Tigerclaw? Into exile? I… no, I can't. I'm loyal to ThunderClan!" I ignored him. His loss!_

"_What about you, Dustpelt?" I demanded, feeling uncertainty electrocute me. "You'll have rich pickings with me tan ever you will in ThunderClan!" I yowled, trying to sound strong. Dustpelt stood up and shouldered his way through the group till he reached me. _

"_I looked up to you," he mewed, clear and level. I hated that wretched cat starting from that moment. "I wanted to be like you. But Redtail was my mentor. I owe him more than any cat. And you killed him." He shook, I thought from fear. "You killed him and betrayed the Clan. I'd rather die than follow you." As he turned and stalked away from me, a cheer of approval rang through the clearing. _

Now I look up at Scourge, as he lifted a claw. Suddenly, it rakes through my neck, and excruciating pain shoots through me. _I'm losing a life!_ I fall unconscious and wake up to see StarClan.

"Sorry, Tigerstar." Thistleclaw mewed, his eyes overthrown with sorrow. "But not even StarClan can fix this wound." He faded away, and I soon found myself back in the clearing. Blood wells up through my mouth, and I lose another life. Thistleclaw's eyes are still brimmed with sorrow, but he makes no move toward me, as I black out again. Scourge is staring at me, as if I'm some maggot he found in his fresh-kill. I lose yet another life, and this time I see Bluestar.

"Do something! Save me!" I yowl to her. But of course, she makes no move, but whispers softly.

"Nobody can save you now." Once again Scourge is staring at me with small black eyes. I open my mouth to talk, but instead only blood gurgles out. Oh StarClan, I'm losing all nine lives! Bluestar stares at me.

"Try to understand Tigerstar. There is nothing we can do!" Bluestar looks at me again, as if she was losing a life.

"Puny leader. We're better off without him." I hear Scourge's voice again as I slowly lull my way into death. This time, StarClan aren't to be found, just a strange dark forest.

"_Let's call them Bramblekit and Tawnykit." Goldenflower mewed to me._

"_Sure." I reply. Little does she know, these kits will one day be powerful, and we shall rule the forest together!_

"Save me!" I splutter, blood squirting everywhere. As I lose another life, I catch a glimpse of tortoiseshell.

"Spottedleaf?" I ask.

"Yes my brother, it is I."

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" I yowl to my sister. "You're a medicine cat, aren't you?"

"I may be a medicine cat, but I can not stop the claws of death. Sorry, my brother." Once again, I wake up.

I stare at the flame-pelted tom. He is the reason that I am dying. StarClan themselves have already taken away five of my lives, I think as I lose my 6th life.

"StarClan are powerless." "I can't help you, brother." "You're losing all your lives, Tigerstar." Thiselclaw's, Bluestar's and Spottedleaf's voices whirl around me, as I awake into my 7th life. If I lose just 3 more, I'm gone. I can't take the pain, StarClan are sitting around doing nothing and here I am, losing another life. Two more left.

"Help… Me…" I try to say, but here I am, on my 9th life. Soon, the blood falls from my throat and the life drains from me. I'm falling, down, down, down. I am once again in the unfamiliar dark forest.

"StarClan? Where are you?" No voices reply, and with cold realization, I notice that I am alone. This is the end. The punishments, to spend eternity alone.

**Ok, I hope that was good. It was really hard to write, especially thinking up things to come up with for the 8 times he dies before he goes into the dark forest.**

**Please review, no flames.**

**Don't forget, flamers will be thrown in the dungeon.**

**BWA HA HA HA!**

**Seriously, review XD**


End file.
